


Consanguinity

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Familial Relations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dom Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sub John, Violence, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex and violence sometimes get their wires crossed for Sam. Apparently, the trait is inherited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consanguinity

Sam watches Dean go upstairs with Mary, part of him dying to follow while another knows his brother needs this more than he ever will. John seems to share the sentiment, snatching a couple of beers from the fridge and sliding one over the table to Sam. Picking it up, Sam leans against the counter instead of sitting; he’s not comfortable enough just to drink a beer with this version of his father.

 

“She died, didn’t she,” John says after a while. “Mary.”

 

“Yeah, she did.” Sam has to take a moment to clear his throat, eyes flicking toward the stairs briefly. “In a fire, when Dean was four.”

 

“I won’t let that happen.”

 

“I know you’ll try not to-”

 

“No!” John’s beer skitters on the table when his fist slams down. “I _won’t_ let that happen to her, it can’t.”

 

“I don’t know if it can be stopped,” Sam whispers, as though saying the words quietly will make them any less painful. He’s not ready for John to come crashing into him, and he shoves back on instinct. He’s taller than John, bulkier, but John has training and they end up crashing against the table, sending it sliding across the floor. Sam ends up pinning the other man to the wall next to the entryway, lip split and bleeding from a blow he doesn’t even remember.

 

“Fuck you,” John pants, still trying to break Sam’s grip on him. Sam presses up against him harder, using the full weight of his body to keep John in place. He grits his teeth when the other man’s struggles grinds their lower halves together, trying to force the erection he can feel coming away. John won’t quit, though, no matter how hard Sam holds him or how little hope he really has of getting free.

 

“Fucking give _up_ ,” Sam growls. “No wonder Dean’s such a stubborn jerk.”

 

John just blinks at him then, shifting enough that yeah, there’s definitely a bulge rubbing against Sam’s now. Sam watches as a tinge of pink crawls across his father’s cheeks.

 

“Give me your hands.” Sam snaps the words out, curl of pleasure twisting his gut when John complies. He pins them roughly above John’s head, stretching him out so when Sam nudges a knee  between his thighs, John’s body weight keeps him grinding down on it.

 

Pressing back, Sam rolls his hips so his cock drags along John’s leg, his own thigh up against his father’s cock. The moan he gets makes him grin, and he hides it by leaning forward to bite at John’s neck.

 

“Ride my thigh,” he whispers, tone all command and John obeys immediately. They rut against each other, chasing heat through thick denim, trying to stretch every bit of not-enough pleasure into something more.

 

Eventually, Sam moves so John’s hands are pinned by one of his and he slides his hand into John’s jeans. It’s damp and hot inside the fabric, John’s hard cock straining desperately against the confines of his boxers. Sam grips it tight, stroking roughly to watch John hiss and arch at the pleasure/pain.

 

Dipping down so that his mouth is close to John’s ear, he nips at the earlobe before speaking again. “Should’ve known you’d like being ordered around. Dean does, too.”

 

And that’s all it takes for John to come with a muffled cry, teeth sunk deeply into his lip to hold back the sound. He spills hot and wet inside his jeans, slicking Sam’s hand as he strokes him through it.

 

Sam only gives him a moment to breathe before dragging him away from the wall and pushing him to the floor. He looks pretty from this angle, wide blue eyes and red cheeks, softening cock just visible in his undone jeans. Sam unzips, shoving his jeans and boxers partway down his thighs. His cock falls on John’s face, leaving a smear of precome on his forehead.

 

“Better work fast. You wouldn’t want Mom to see you like this, would you?”

 

With a shiver, John shakes his head no, and opens his mouth for Sam’s cock. There’s still a smear of come on his shirt collar when Dean and Mary finally come back downstairs.

 

 


End file.
